


Trophy Husband

by HDMI_Cable_Core



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDMI_Cable_Core/pseuds/HDMI_Cable_Core
Summary: A small little Cannon Divergence in the Flowers For Diana route.(The first Chapter can be read as a One Shot)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I remember seeing this scene and just thinking 'that would make a fantastic fic!' and was promptly disappointed when no one else had caught on to this idea :/ so here we are.

"I want you to take this to him"

"What is it?"

"It's a love letter! Now go give it to him!"

"Okay. Fine."

The player Character sighed deeply as he trudged through the halls, off to do Cindy's dirty work. Another Tuesday, another mission. He finally arrived at the science classroom and pushed the door open. Quickly scanning the room he found him, Felix Huxley.  
Even just walking over to him he noticed the blonde boy had a rather imposing presence for his age and size, he clearly had been raised to run a company. Not that it mattered, the boy was still only in kindergarten. 

Felix turned to face him as the boy tapped on his shoulder.

"I have no interest in discussing trivial things with you." Resisting the urge to roll his eyes the brunette presented Felix with Cindy's Love Letter.

"I have a love letter for you" He watched in mild amusement as a look of confusion passed over the Blondes features, Kid decided he better clear this up so he could continue on with the mission. "It's-"

"Well…" Felix cut him off. "I suppose you're not awful looking" The brunette shifted in discomfort as Felix looked him up and down. "A partner would make me more attractive to potential clients, and it would help me appeal to a different audience, a husband would certainly get the company a fair amount of press" He could tell Felix was just talking to himself now. "Yes, I suppose I accept then, you'll dine with me at lunch today"

".........but-" The blonde sighed gently as if he had been Anticipating this.

"Yes, you'll be wanting something I assume. Alright, name it" 

"...Flowers…Five" was all he could manage to get out. 

Felix nodded "You're trying to get into the smart class then, very good, I'll arrange to have them all to you by the end of recess" 

Kid nodded slowly "Bye" he was then promptly kicked out of the room by Dr. Danner, that was fine though, he did what he needed to do. As he walked back to his own class he took a deep breath and and steeled his nerves.

Cindy was going to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like this is going to be a full fic, exciting. Most of the chapters will probably be around 350-500 words and I post completely irregularly. I swear that I'm not dead even if I take forever to post.

Finally, Kid arrived back at his own classroom, time to break the news to Cindy. He slowly walked over to the Dollhouse, where she sat playing with a doll. As he approached she looked up at him expectantly.

"Well? What did he say?"

"…He didn't take it" He held out the unopened letter to Cindy. Technically, he wasn't lying.

“Wouldn't even open it huh?” She took the letter and giggled, seemingly unbothered by the information. Maybe this wasn't going to end as badly as he thought.

“You're not mad…?”

“Well duh, the cute ones always play hard to get”

“…”

“We'll try again at lunch, now shoo, we'll talk later” She went back to playing house or whatever twisted story she was forcing her toys through today. Kid watched as she made her doll jump off the roof of the Dollhouse and decided it wasn't worth continuing the conversation, she'd find out the truth soon enough. Without another word he left back to his seat, mindlessly eating an apple to pass the time until at last the bell rang. Time to go meet Felix.

As soon as he arrived at the cafeteria Cindy made a Beeline for him. This should be fun.

“There you are, took you long enough”

“Hi Cindy” He resisted the urge to point out that he was technically a minute early. It'd only make her upset, and an upset Cindy was not a fun thing to deal with. She handed him what was presumably another love letter and…

“Ten dollars?” She nodded, obviously proud of herself.

“I got it from my mom, If he won't be persuaded by my charm and gorgeous face then it's time I start speaking his language.”

“Cindy-”

“Well? What are you still doing here? Go!”

“Maybe he's dating someone else?” He tentatively held the items back out to her, carefully considering his next words. “Or he's just not interested? either way I think you should leave him alone.” He willed himself to stand his ground as she stared at him with intensity. Suddenly Cindy gave and indignant huff and snatched the letter from his hands.

“Fine then! If you won't help me, I'll win him over myself! Good luck getting the dumb flower now!” She stomped away towards one of the lunch tables, leaving the Ten Dollars in his hands.

“Cindy you forgot...” He watched as Cindy tried to start a shouting match with the Lunch Lady, she was obviously volatile at the moment. With another world weary sigh Kid pocketed the cash, it wasn’t worth it. He decided to continue on with his day, may as well see how this all turned out.

It couldn't be that bad. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself when I published the first chapter, that if y’all could reach over 69 kudos and 420 hits that i’d publish another chapter. To my surprise you did so here you are :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaye, we got 666 hits! Here's another chapter.

Kid found his 'boyfriend' fairly easily, the cafeteria wasn't very large after all. He walked over to the blue clad heir and tapped him on the shoulder. Looking up at Kid from his seat he smiled politely. "Hello darling, make yourself comfortable" he gestured to the seat next to him. Wordlessly taking a seat Kid noticed Ted wasn't there, strange.

"Where's Ted?" 

"Ted? Ah. Yes. I have him getting those flowers you requested" 

"Oh, Okay."

The Brunette looked down at the floor, drumming his fingers on the lunch table in an attempt to fill the awkward newfound silence. To be honest, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to be doing in this situation, Felix had called him darling, was he supposed to be using nicknames too? The last time he’d been in any sort of 'relationship' was with Cindy and that was practically an eternity ago. Besides that she'd spent the entire day giving him orders. He'd never had to actually… Socialize.

As the minutes continued to pass Kid decided he couldn't take it anymore. At this rate, the silence would drive him bonkers. He tried striking up a conversation with Felix.

"So… "

"Yes honeysuckle?"

"What do couples even do anyway?"

Felix went quiet for a moment, as if he hadn't, in fact, considered this before. “I'm not quite Certain… I believe there's handholding, nicknames, other things of that ilk” He trailed off and the silence spoke for itself, it was comforting to know the blonde was just as clueless as he was. 

“Should we… Try holding hands then?” The young heir nodded carefully.

“Yes… yes that sounds like an acceptable idea” time seemed to slow as he hesitantly reached for Felix's hand. The brunette carefully took the others hand, feeling it settle comfortably into his own.

It was… warm, nice.

He smiled awkwardly at Felix, who simply nodded -in an equally awkward manner, was he blushing?- in return before turning back to his meal. 

Deciding to leave it at that, Kid rested his head in his unoccupied hand and watched the Cafeteria go by. The Janitor mopping, Stevie desperately chasing after Carla, Ozzy getting up to go to the bathroom, Ted sneaking into the teachers lounge, Buggs brooding about something or other (probably his lost knife, kid mused), Jerome crying, Nugget stealing the Lunch Lady's nuggets, Cindy talking to Ted…


End file.
